How to survive in an orphanage
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Follow Sam as he tries to survive in an Orphanage.
1. Time for school

How to survive in an orphanage

Chapter 1: Time for school

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam had just found a comfortable position on his cot and was just about to fall back asleep when the lights above him and everybody else flipped on. A chorus of groans were heard from the other kids in the other cots and they all tried to block out the bright lights.

"Rise and shine, kiddos! Its a school day!" Tyler called out, one of the Counselors at the Orphanage. Sam raised his head and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them, in the blink of an eye he was on the floor, looking up at two of the older teens who worked there.

"What happened, Evans? Mommy send you a nightmare?" Jackson teased as he looked down at Sam, who clenched his fists and his jaw, in an attempt to keep his temper in check.

"Awwwwww, I think he's going to cry." said Dray as he clapped Jackson on the shoulder. Sam wasted no time in lunging at the pair, only to have Tyler grab him around the waist and haul him back, waving another Counselor over.

The two Counselors easily lifted the light blonde teen up and placed him back on the cot, Tyler pinning his arms and Greg pinning his legs.

"Do we have to call Colton over, Sam?" asked Tyler into his ear. He shuddered at the thought, Colton is a RN or Registered Nurse that the Orphanage hired, he gives the teens pills that keep them calm and when they refuse to swallow them he uses a needle instead.

"No. I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding." said Sam quickly as he looked up at Tyler with pleading eyes. Tyler nodded and Greg released his legs as he released his arms, allowing the boy to sit back up. Dray and Jackson were over at their cots laughing as they looked over at him with grins on their faces.

"Be good, ST" said Greg as he walked away from him. 'ST' is what they nicknamed Sam, since when he's upset or angry he stays silent and it takes a lot to get him to open his mouth.

Sam got off of the cot and shook out his blonde hair as he walked over to the bins that held all the clothes, they were separated into different bins for the guys and the girls. He put on a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black zip up hoodie. He slipped on his converse sneakers and quickly laced them up, he walked over to the pegs and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders. Sam walked into the kitchen and reached over the middle counter for a bottle of juice, freezing when Dray grabbed it before he could.

"Oops." He said to him with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up a water bottle instead, debating in his head whether or not to eat now or grab something at school. "Lets go! File out!" shouted Tyler as he held the main door open for everybody. _School it is. _He took a gulp of the water and made his way outside as he screwed the cap back on, deciding to walk instead of hitching a ride with somebody.

Sam moved out of the way as cars pulled out of the driveway, waving at the ones who honked their horns at him. Christian pulled up beside him in her dark blue Honda, rolling the window down as she came to a stop beside him.

"Need a ride, ST? I saw what happened with Dray and Jackson, what'd they do this time?" she asked him as she opened the passenger door for him. _Looks like she's not taking no for an answer. _

"Thanks Christian. They went off about my Mom, even though she's been dead for almost ten years, it still hurts." explained Sam as he climbed into the car and shut the door, placing his backpack at his feet. She reached over and placed a kiss on his head before she pulled back onto the main road.

"Don't let them get in your head. You've got quite the temper when you let loose, and that's exactly what they want you to do. I could have kicked their asses for you, but then I'd have to see Colton." said Christian as she flipped on the radio and turned it up so they both could feel the base pounding in the car.

"I would have loved to see you go all 'Crazy Christian' on them. I've seen you fight before, and trust me, you're not one to use nails or pull hair. You give split lips and black eyes." Sam said as he turned the volume up even more.

"I'm no girly girl, ST. I don't pull hair or slap, unless its necessary." she said to him as they continued down the road with the car vibrating from the base. Sam chuckled and leaned back in his seat, flipping up the hood over his blonde hair.

"Oel ngati kameie." he said to her in a friendly manner. She smiled and ruffled his hair before replying

"Oel ngati kameie, too." Christian was a tough girl, she has been tossed from home to home but has a soft side for the younger blonde, who was tossed from home to home like she's been.

He couldn't help but groan a little when they pulled up at McKinley High, knowing that he'd probably take 1 or 2 slushies today. Handed out by no other than Karofsky and Azimio, the two biggest neanderthals in the entire school. _Maybe I'll just stick by Puck today._

"Alright, ST, out you go. Stay frosty." said Christian as she smiled at him.

"Stay frosty." Sam said as he got out of the car and slug his backpack on, he closed the door and waved at her before walking across the parking lot.

"Sam! Heads up!" shouted Finn from across the lot. He barely had a chance to take in what was said before a football was chucked across the lot at him. Sam dropped his water bottle and caught the football before he picked up the water bottle and tucked the ball under his arm. Finn waved him over so he walked over and tossed the ball back to him, just in time to see Puck saunter over to them.

"Hey, Finn. Whats up, Sam?" asked Puck as he quickly stole the ball out from under his arm, causing Sam to playfully punch him in the gut.

"Nothing really, man. Just another day here in hell." said Sam as he finished off the water bottle in one swallow, leaving Finn and Puck starring at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked them in confusion.

"Dude. How?" asked Finn as he continued to stare at him in shock.

"Um. No gag reflex and if I open my throat it just goes right down. Its easy." explained Sam, just in time for Santana and Brittany to walk by them.

"Wanky." said the Latina as she passed them. Sam blushed and looked down, only to look up when Puck tapped his arm quickly to get his attention.

"I saw the nice looking brunette you were with in that Honda. You hooking up?" asked the mowhawk headed teen. Sam muffled a snort of laughter with the sleeve of his hoodie and looked at Puck in shock.

"No way, dude. I've known Christian forever, we're just friends and she has 2 boyfriends. I think." he explained to the teen as they headed into the school.

"2?" asked Finn, taking his chance to butt into the conversation.

"She's into polygamy." said Sam as they reached their lockers when the bell rang above them. _Lets get this day over with. _


	2. Confessions

How to survive in an orphanage

Chapter 2: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

''Rachel and I saw you at that orphanage yesterday with Quinn!'' said Finn, irritation in his voice.

''And Kurt the weekend before'' said Rachel as she stood up to stand next to her ex-boyfriend.

''They were just helping me!'' said Sam as Finn pushed him back into his seat as Mercedes looked at him.

''Is that what we're calling it now?'' asked Mercedes, sarcasm in her voice.

''Hold on, how are they helping you out?'' said Will as he looked at Sam.

''Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me deal with Dray and Jackson'' said Sam as Finn glared at him.

''Then why were you at that orphanage?'' asked Finn as he glared at his best friend.

''Because that's where I live! My mom died and my dad couldn't be bothered to look after me, so I was taken away to the orphanage and I've lived there ever since!'' said Sam as his friends looked at him in shock and Finn was stunned.

"Dude..." Finn tried to say before Sam stood up and stormed out of the choir room, out to his bike and rode back to the Hell that was the Orphanage.


	3. Knocked down

How to survive in an orphanage

Chapter 3: Knocked down

**A/N: Song used, 'Now or never' from High School Musical 3.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam was sat on his cot, trying to focus on his homework when two of his best and only friends at the orphanage, Scott and Leo, walked over to him.

"Sam?" Scott asked gently as he placed his hand gently on Sam's shoulder.

"What's up, Scott?" asked Sam as he looked up from his homework and looked up at one of his best friends.

"Do you need any help with that English assignment?" asked Leo as he and Scott flopped down onto Sam's cot.

"Yeah" said Sam as Scott picked up a pen and started to write.

Ten minutes later, when the boys were done, Sam, Scott and Leo headed out into the back yard to play a game of Basketball with some of the other boys against the girls, Christian included.

"Bring it on, Christian!" Sam shouted to his best friend.

"Same to you, Sam!" Christian replied, smirking.

Sixteen, sixteen minutes left  
better get it done!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more minutes  
get ready, game on!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen minutes left  
running out of time!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more minutes  
it's on the line!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen minutes left  
better get it done!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more minutes  
'til we're number one!

(Let's go team!)

Gotta get it together!  
Yeah, pull up and shoot! Score!  
Are you ready? Are you with me?

TEAM! TEAM! TEAM! YEAH!  
Shake'em with the crossover? (Wild Cats)  
Tell me what are we here for? (To Win)  
'cause we Know we're the best team!  
(Come on boys! Come on boys! Come on!)

The way we play tonight  
is what we leave behind! (That's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
it's up to us! (Let's go!)

So what we're gonna be? (Gonna be)  
T-E-A-M Team!  
Gotta Work it out  
Turning on (Come on)

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!

We gotta show  
what we're all about (TEAM)

Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make your mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count

It's Now or Never!

W-I-L-D (Out of Bounds)  
Wildcats!  
You know! Come on!  
W-I-L-D  
Wildcats!  
Come on! Come on!  
West High Knights, hey  
Yeah, we're doing it right? (OH YEAH)  
W-I-L-D  
Wildcats!  
It's now the time!

Gotta get inside, downlow  
In the pain now shoot! Score! (Defence!)  
We gotta work it together  
Gimme the ball! (3x)

Fastbreak! (Keep the ball in control)  
Let it fly from downtown (Three! Four!)  
Show'em we can do it better! (No way! Go go go!)  
(Come on boys! Wildcats!)

The way we play tonight  
is what we leave behind! (That's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
it's up to us! (Let's go!)

So what we're gonna be? (Gonna be)  
T-E-A-M Team!  
Gotta Work it out  
Turning on (Come on)

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!

We gotta show  
what we're all about (TEAM)

Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make your mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count

It's Now or Never!

Right now I can hardly breath!  
Oooh, you can do it just know that I believe!  
And that's all I really need!  
Then come on!  
Make me strong!  
It's time to turn it up, game on!

Wildcats! Go tear it up!  
Go Wildcats! We're number one!  
Hey Wildcats, We're the champions!  
Go! (5x) Oh Team! Oh!  
West High Knights, hey  
Yeah, we're putting up a fight! (wildcats)  
We'll never quit it, gonna win it!  
Let me hear you say  
HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!

We gotta show  
what we're all about (TEAM)

Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make your mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count

It's Now or Never!

After the game, Jackson lunged forwards and tackled Sam to the ground and began to beat him up, this caused Christian to run inside and tell Tyler, Tyler came out immediately and together, he and Christian carried Sam to the First-Aid room.


	4. Unexpected visitors

How to survive in an orphanage

Chapter 4: Unexpected visitors

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam was making his way back to the bedroom when he heard a knock on the door, he turned around and walked over to the main door and opened it, only to find Finn and Rachel standing there, grinning like idiots.

Sam tried desperately to think of an excuse. "Um... I have homework..." With that, Sam tried to slam the door closed but Finn stopped him.

"Dude, please! Just... Just let us in..." said Finn as he looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Fine" Sam said as he stepped aside and allowed Finn and Rachel to walk into the orphanage.

"So, this is the orphanage" said Rachel as she looked around.

"Yeah, just watch out for Dray and Jackson" said Sam as he led his two friends into the bedroom.

It had been a week since Sam had been beaten up and Scott, Leo and Christian were looking out for him more often than before.

"Don't you sleep on a proper bed?" asked Finn as he looked at Sam's cot when the blonde led them to it.

"No, we sleep on cots" said Sam as Rachel looked around at all of the other teenagers in the room.

"I don't know what to say, Sam" said Rachel as she looked at the other boys and girls. "It seems tense"

"You get used to it" said Sam as he sat down on his cot, Finn joined him 30 seconds later.

"Is this your mom, dude?" asked Finn as he picked up the silver frame and looked at the photo inside.

"Yeah, she's been dead for nine and a half years" said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking" said Rachel as she looked at Sam with a pleading look in her eyes.

Before Sam could answer, Dray shouted across the room to Sam from his cot, Finn jumped up with fright at the sudden sound.

"Hey Sam! How does it feel to know that the doctors couldn't save your mom?" Dray shouted over to Sam, Sam ran to Dray and pushed him into the wall, before anyone knew it, the two boys were fighting.

Most of the kids gathered around to watch but Tyler soon grabbed Sam and hauled him back to his cot and he and Greg lifted Sam onto the cot, pinning his arms and legs.

"Do we have to get Colton over here, Sam?" Greg hissed into Sam's ear, scaring Rachel in the process.

"No, I'm fine, honest" said Sam as he looked up at Greg.

Tyler nodded with a satisfied look on his face and he and Greg released Sam, allowing the boy to get into a sitting position.

"That was kinda scary, dude!" said Finn as he looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"It still hurts when he does that" said Sam as Rachel looked at him. "Mom died from a brain tumor when I was six, Dray and Jackson just love to tease me about it" he added, noticing the look on Rachel's face.

After a few hours, Finn and Rachel headed back home, unable to stop thinking about the events that had happened.


End file.
